


Promise

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Drama & Romance, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я думал о тебе на днях,<br/>О том, как изменчивые миры развели нас.<br/>Все цвета, кажется, превращаются в серый<br/>Вслед за вчерашним днем...<br/>Ты смотрел в мои глаза,<br/>Ты гипнотизировал меня,<br/>И я все еще помню тебя...<br/>©</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Дарья, вот тебе твой омегаверс и отвали от меня, в гости скоро не жди меня, а то я тебя знаю, ты меня отравишь, а мужу моему скажешь, что так оно и было!  
> 2\. Спасибо [Akkella] за вычитку :)  
> 3\. Спасибо всем тем, кто читал текст в состоянии in progress и терпел моё нытье в ФЛ по поводу этого текста.  
> 4\. Я заранее извиняюсь за сцену недотраха. Не умею, больше не буду даже пытаться, честно-честно! Но какой омегаверс без ебли... вот сейчас и прочитаете именно такой омегаверс XD

_Still remembering your smiling face in the big crowd_  
 _Laughing, shouting, waving your hands_  
 _Staring at me instead of turning away to the show_  
© Diorama, "Belle"

Мир никогда не бывает справедливым, это всем известно. Но любые разумные существа к этому стремятся, как к невозможному, недостижимому идеалу.  
После Гражданской Войны города разделились на Верхние и Нижние. В Верхних жили те, кто победили, упиваясь своей "справедливостью", проигравших отправили в Нижние города, поближе к природной радиации, что исходила от ядра планеты.  
Справедливости никогда не существовало ни в одном из миров.  
Нижние города - темные, плохо освещенные, передвигаться по ним можно было только при наличии респираторов, которые, впрочем, тоже не особо помогали. И всё-таки Верхние города не могли жить без Нижних, слишком много ценных специалистов ушло вниз, чтобы отжить свою эпоху, эпоху, которая ушла.  
Так было и с ним, Хатаке Какаши, некогда офицером разведки, а теперь просто охотником. Люди хотят не только справедливости, но и возмездия, и смерти своим врагам. Работа для тех, кто умеет убивать найдется всегда, а любишь ты убивать или нет, это никого не волнует. Проза жизни.  
К Какаши обращались редко, слишком высокий уровень, не у каждого есть такие деньги, чтобы оплатить наемника экстра-класса. Возможно, еще редко обращались потому что Хатаке был альфой шестой категории, выше только Боги и лишь те немногие, кто получил седьмую или восьмую.  
Этот вечер для Какаши не стал исключением из серых будней. Тяжелая, физически и морально - работа выматывала до одурения и бывший офицер пил. Иногда до состояния бревна, иногда только чтобы снять неприятную колкую головную боль, а иногда вход шли синтетические наркотики, чтобы вообще полностью забыться и ничего не помнить. Шестой столик в самом темном углу, и о том, кто его занимает знали немногие, поэтому и редко беспокоили. Хатаке любил приятное одиночество.  
\- Шеф, - рядом со столиком нарисовался Ямато, точно такой же сосланный после Гражданской Войны офицер разведки, разве что моложе на несколько лет, - тут с Верхов заказчик пришел, интересуется тобой.  
\- И что хочет? - Какаши смотрел на стакан полный дешевого и вонючего пойла, который на вкус был как отрава, да и, наверное, он и был отравой.  
\- Чтобы ты нашел для него человечка одного.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Полтора миллиона, - наемник глухо рассмеялся, Ямато выжидательно посмотрел на всё ещё своего командира, - Ну так что сказать?  
\- Веди, - махнул Какаши отставляя стакан. - пусть расскажет чего хочет, - полтора миллиона, даже для Верха большая сумма, что уж говорить про Низ, тут этих денег хватит на всё: на алкоголь, наркотики и даже не больных шлюх, здоровые люди, здесь, в Нижних большая редкость.  
Заказчик оказался светловолосым молодым человеком, альфой, судя по всему второй или третьей категории. У этого типа неприятное лицо, холодные злые глаза.  
\- Добрый вечер, - выговор у потенциального клиента тоже неприятный, режущий слух, - Надо полагать, что вы и есть Хатаке Какаши.  
-Вероятно, - наемник внимательно смотрели на говорящего с ним, столь же внимательно рассматривали стоящих за ним двух шкафообразных типов, - Что хотите?  
\- Меня зовут Мизуки и я хочу, чтобы нашли и вернули мне одного человека.  
\- Рабство отменили указом от 3456 года, я не занимаюсь поиском беглых нынешних рабов.  
\- О, что вы. - рассмеялся Мизуки, смех у него тоже был мерзкий, и от него у Какаши тут же заломило виски, - Мне надо чтобы вы нашли омегу, омегу третьего порядка.  
Хатаке оторвался от созерцания интерьера дешевого бара.  
\- Омега третьего порядка?  
\- Да. - важно кивнул головой Мизуки, - Он сбежал сутки назад, в космопортах его не было, значит, он должен быть где-то на нижних ярусах.  
\- Он? - Омеги третьего порядка были редкостью, как и альфы выше пятой категории. Собственно, этим и было все сказано, только омега третьего порядка могла выдержать присутствие альфы пятой, шестой или седьмой категории, слишком уж сильный ментальный фон был у этих альф. Омеги третьего порядка женского пола встречались куда чаще, чем омеги этого же порядка, но мужского пола. С учетом, что мужчин-омег и так было достаточно мало, то на тысячу мужчин-омег, только каждый трехсотый был омегой третьего порядка.  
\- Да. - Мизуки вытащил из кармана дорогого пальто помятую фотокарточку, такие делали до Гражданской войны, - Его зовут Умино Ирука.  
Руки Какаши неприятно затряслись. Умино Ирука. Умино Ирука. Умино Ирука. С измятой, заломанной и обляпанной фотографии на него смотрело серьезно сосредоточенное и не улыбчивое лицо молодого омеги, через переносицу тянулся старый, почти сошедший шрам... от удара качелями.  
\- Хорошо, - только и хватило, чтобы кивнуть головой и судорожно смять фотокарточку одной рукой. - Я найду его.  
\- Авансом перечислим вам пятьсот тысяч, не затягивайте, судя по прогнозам его медика, скоро начнется течка.  
В ответ Какаши только кивнул головой, давая понять, что всё понял. Стоявший недалеко Ямато резво подорвался проводить гостей и обменяться данными по переводу денег. Впрочем, внешний вид командира его тоже беспокоил. Жизнь в Нижних никому не шла на пользу, но и без того бледный шеф, как-то совсем стал прозрачным, а взгляд его застыл, глядя в никуда...  
  
...  
 _Какаши было двенадцать, когда его в первый раз привели в первоуровневую резиденцию семьи Умино. Привел его сам отец, забрав из военного училища, где Какаши проходил обучение. Одетый в парадную форму подросток не мог никак предположить, что его ждет за высокими резными легкими воротами._  
 _\- Это важно, - все что сказал ему отец, когда они встретились и всю дорогу до Умино они проделали в тишине, впрочем, эта тишина никого и не тяготила._  
 _Встретила их сама госпожа Умино Юрико, миниатюрная омега с большими темно-карими глазами на приятном улыбчивом лице._  
 _\- Госпожа, - легкий поклон отца, Какаши спешно повторил._  
 _\- Господин, - присела в легком реверансе Юрико, - прошу вас проходите. Мы рады видеть вас и вашего сына._  
 _Какаши шел в полуметре позади отца, таков был регламент. Клан Хатаке был традиционным кланом, в котором относились с уважением к традициям и законам предков. Подчеркнуто вежливое отношение к омегам обоих полов, обостренное понятие чести и собственного достоинства - вот что такое клан Хатаке. Злые языки, конечно, трепали многое, но Какаши всегда был выше слухов о своем клане._  
 _Их провели в светлую и очень просторную комнату. Обстановка в ней была минималистичная, но очень уютная. Два небольших диванчика, маленький столик между ними, возле окон стояли в больших горшках какие-то растения. Легкие светло-песочного цвета шторы слегка колыхал ветерок._  
 _Они с отцом сели на один диван, Какаши чувствовал себя очень скованно, вся обстановка этого здания отличалась от обстановки военного училища, от обстановки дома._  
 _\- Уже идут, - улыбнулась Юрико, чуткий слух младшего Хатаке уловил легкие шаги по коридору, и когда дверь открылась, Какаши рефлекторно повернулся посмотреть кто зашел. В комнату зашел ребенок, мальчик лет шести на вид, судя по всему, сын госпожи Юрико, он был такой же темноглазый, смуглокожий и темноволосый. Через нос проходил свежий рубец, увидев который отец Какаши слегка нахмурился._  
 _\- Ирука-кун, иди сюда, - Юрико мягко позвала мальчика и тот направился к ней, чуть опасливо косясь на двух альф. К двенадцати годам Какаши уже пережил первый гон, который и определил всю его последующую жизнь - шестая категория. Это прямая дорога в военные._  
 _\- Матушка? - мальчик говорил очень тихо, - Чем могу быть полезен вам?_  
 _\- Ирука-кун, позволь тебе представить, Хатаке Сакумо и Какаши, - Ирука смазано поклонился._  
 _\- Шрам? - подал голос Сакумо._  
 _\- Качели, - вздохнула Юрико, - если хотите можем сделать пластику лица._  
 _Какаши замер, это был не просто визит, это было проявление традиции. В традиционных кланах альфу и омегу знакомят в достаточно раннем возрасте, в основном после первого гона у альфы._  
 _\- Не стоит. - внезапно улыбнулся Сакумо, - Ну, что же Какаши, познакомься, это твой омега._  
 _\- Давайте оставим их наедине, - движения Юрико были легкими и плавными, - Сами разберутся._  
 _Это был самый страшный момент в жизни Какаши, когда старшие ушли и оставили его один на один с маленьким омегой. Тот смотрел на Хатаке своими темными глазами очень внимательно, очень пристально._  
 _\- Пойдем в сад? - голос у Ируки был звонкий, ясный и чистый._  
 _\- Да, конечно, - поспешно согласился подросток, легко вставая с дивана и подавая руку омеге. Тот улыбнулся и, схватив за предложенную руку, потянул куда-то прочь из комнаты._  
 _Это была самая первая встреча...._


	2. Chapter 2

_I had a dream of you and I_  
 _A thousand stars lit up the sky_  
 _I touched your hand and you were gone_  
 _But memories of you live on…_  
© Blackmore's Night, "I still remember you"

...  
\- Шеф, ну, и что, где будем искать-то? - Ямато внимательно смотрел на Хатаке, у того под глазами залегли тени, еще пару дней в таком режиме и там будут синяки с недосыпа. Командир всегда плохо спал, но не до такой степени.  
\- Сначала надо узнать почему он вообще сбежал. Анко, сможешь потрясти своих ребят с Верхнего города?  
\- Конечно, кэп. - Анко была альфой второй категории, шумная, местами жестокая женщина. Она была лишена всякого рода сантиментов, так всем казалось при первом знакомстве с ней, - Может, что узнаю. Он... из тех Умино?  
\- Вероятно, - коротко ответил Какаши, тоном голоса давая понять, что не собирается обсуждать тему тех или не тех Умино. Анко лишь вздохнула. Она училась вместе с Какаши и знала его практически с самого детства. И судя по поведению, это был тот самый Умино.  
\- Ямато, найди наших отдыхающих красавцев, пусть напрягут своих на верхних этажах Нижнего города, возможно, что он там, - голос Какаши был спокойным и ровным, почти безэмоциональным, только легкое подрагивание пальцев выдавало нервное напряжение. Или это просто было сильнейшее похмелье, в ночь после заказа Хатаке нажрался в состояние дров и в первый раз в своей долгой жизни блевал с тотального и сильного перепою.  
\- Хорошо, шеф, - кивнул головой Ямато, легко вставая с пластикового стула, и направляясь к выходу из импровизированного "штаба", которым служила квартира Какаши.  
Когда все разошлись, бывший военный устало откинулся на ненадежную спинку стула, закрывая глаза. Долгое время он считал, что Ирука погиб в ходе штурма Верхнего города, потому что найти его сразу же не получилось. Списков не было, ни в одном временном лагере заключения он не числился. Обрубков знакомств Какаши хватило только на это, и-то только потому, что он ровно относился ко всем служащим под его началом альфам вне зависимости от того, где они родились в Верхнем городе или в Нижнем. А потом был скорый суд, по законам военного времени, лишение всех статусов и ссылка в Нижний город. И барахтайся там, как хочешь, Хатаке Какаши. Выживешь, значит, выживешь. Не выживешь - такая у тебя судьба.  
Было особенно тяжело в первую пару лет, поскольку в Нижнем городе куда более высокий уровень радиации, стали пошаливать легкие, а в один момент отказал левый глаз. Его заменили, прямо там же, в Нижнем городе, туда ведь ссылали всех подряд, особо не разбираясь кто и что. Часть клана Учиха тоже оказалась в условиях Нижнего города, вот они и делали пересадку биомеханического глаза. Правда сразу сказали, что гарантировать выживание они не могут. Какаши тогда только рукой махнул, делайте что хотите, ему было двадцать два года, жить не слишком сильно хотелось, потому что казалось, что всё кончилось. А потом на него свалился Ямато, нашлась Анко и другие, с кем он раньше служил, и как-то резко полегчало, стало казаться, что не всё потеряно, что жизнь продолжается.  
Годы шли, здоровье утекло сквозь пальцы, но необходимость в хороших ищейках или убийцах была во все времена. Это и стало основным способом заработать на жизнь и оплатить новые биомеханические части себя. Сейчас, к тридцати двум годам Какаши более чем на семьдесят процентов состоял из биомеханических протезов и заменителей внутренних органов. Учихи исправно работали и в Нижнем городе, всё так же ничего никому не гарантируя. Иногда ему даже казалось, что он больше не человек, а какой-то биомеханический робот, что все человеческое было изъято. Особенно тяжело было, когда заменили сердце. По традиционным верованиям клана Хатаке, сердце было не только самой важной мышцей в теле человека, но и вместилищем его души. Именно это надолго выбило Какаши из колеи, старые привычки, старая вера, которые уже отжили своё и не были нужны, все еще давали о себе знать. Как бы альфа не старался все это уничтожить, выжечь - не получалось...  
  
...  
 _Каждый месяц на два-три дня Какаши приезжал к Умино и проводил время с растущим омегой, налаживая с ним отношения, строя крепкую связь, которая служила бы хорошим основанием для дальнейшего брака._  
 _Ирука был забавным, очень искренним и честным. Все это вкупе с удивительной живостью для омеги из традиционного клана приводило Какаши в восторг. И не только в восторг, пожалуй, даже в трепет. К своему восемнадцатилетию младший Хатаке полностью смирился с выбором отца, приняв его. Альфам выше четвертой категории было всегда очень сложно найти хорошего партнера, который мог бы выдержать внезапные резкие всплески ментальной активности. Поэтому, чаще всего имели место тесты на совместимость - генетическую в первую очередь._  
 _Но один день навсегда запомнился Какаши, на всю оставшуюся жизнь и иногда, очень редко, снился._  
 _Это был очередной приезд в имение Умино, Хатаке тогда уже учившийся на втором курсе военной Академии, приехал на традиционные несколько дней. Ируке исполнился двенадцатый год, все ближе и ближе подходило время первой течки, ее прогнозировали на тринадцать-четырнадцать лет._  
 _Летний ясный день, чистое небо насыщенного голубого цвета, легкий ветерок, приятная прохлада сада с легкими нотками полевых цветов. Они шли по одной из аллей сада и о чем-то разговаривали. Ирука был смешлив, чуть-чуть нахален и одновременно до предела вежлив._  
 _Сначала омега резко побледнел и остановился, замерев и глядя в никуда. Обеспокоенный Какаши тревожно смотрел на него, не понимая причины. А затем Умино стал медленно оседать на землю, губы начали синеть, а самого его бить легкая дрожь. Сказать омега ничего не мог, только смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами. Уже подхватывая подростка на руки, альфа каким-то внутренним чутьем знал, что все не так просто, что произошло что-то... важное. Так оно и оказалось._  
 _\- Какаши-кун, - ирукина мать была бледной, чуть взволнованной и немного усталой, когда подошла к молодому альфе, - тебе придется остаться у нас на неделю._  
 _\- Юрико-сан..._  
 _\- Началась течка, тебе придется провести с ним всю эту неделю. Мне надо связаться с твоим отцом. Тебе принесут вещи и проводят к Ируке._  
 _Иные расы когда слышат: "провести вместе первую течку" представляют себе ночи наполненные развратом и похотью, томные темные ночи, шепот и стоны. Но это неверно. Первая течка, особенно у омеги мужского пола, это мучительный болезненный процесс гормональной перестройки организма. Это неделя адской боли, неделя пыток, которые тебе устраивает твой же организм. В эту самую тяжелую неделю альфа должен быть рядом с омегой. И чем выше категория, тем больше пользы от альфы, задача которого в первую течку максимально облегчить страдания омеги._  
 _Комната, в которую провели Какаши была темной, окна была занавешены плотными шторами и лишь маленькая настольная лампа, что стояла на прикроватной тумбочке, разгоняла мрак._  
 _\- Что мне делать? - шепотом спросил Хатаке у провожавшей его старой служанки, она, кажется, в свое время была нянькой Ируки. Женщина едва заметно улыбнулась и ответила:_  
 _\- То, что вам подсказывают инстинкты, - и вышла прочь из комнаты._  
 _Ирука лежал на кровати, заботливо завернутый в легкое покрывало. На бледном лице яркой полоской выделялся шрам через переносицу, тот самый, от качели. Тонкие детские пальцы комкали плед, по вискам омеги стекал пот. Все инстинкты вопили о том, что надо быть как можно ближе, поэтому Какаши долго не мешкал, а просто направился в сторону кровати и начал на ней устраиваться, стараясь как можно меньше беспокоить омегу. Впрочем, как только альфа лег, Ируку к нем словно подтащили магнитом и подросток вцепился в Какаши, что есть силы._  
 _-Тшшшш... - тихо прошептал Хатаке в темную макушку, попутно аккуратно обнимая Умино, которого все так же лихорадило, - Тшшш.... Все будет хорошо._  
 _Бережно создаваемая с детства связь между альфой и омегой работала на полную, перекачивая боль от одного к другому. Иногда это было слишком болезненно и Какаши тихо шипел от неприятной резкой простреливающей боли по всей длине позвоночника. Ирука дрожал, тяжело вздыхал и, кажется, тихо плакал, уткнувшись носом в грудь своего альфы, теперь уже точно своего._  
 _Раз в день им заносили еду (в основном для Какаши) и простую воду (большей частью для Ируки) и снова оставляли наедине в темной комнате. Раз в день меняли постельное белье, потому что простыни можно было хоть выжимать. Пока молчаливые слуги меняли белье, Какаши стоял возле кровати и держал на руках завернутого в очередную простынь или плед, Ируку. В эти мгновения альфа старался дышать как можно медленней, чтобы лишний раз не беспокоить и без того измученного омегу._  
 _На шестой день этого заключения Какаши внезапно ощутил, что в комнате пахнет морем. Ирука спал, дыхание его было ровным и спокойным, а аромат моря исходил прямо от кожи._  
 _\- Ирука, - тихо позвал альфа, понимая, что, возможно, он только зря сейчас побеспокоил своего будущего партнера. Омега сонно завозился рядом, попытался с головой накрыться пледом и залечь как можно ближе под бок альфы, - Ирука..._  
 _\- Ммм...- взгляд карих глаз был сонный и мутный, но бледность сошла на нет, озноб ушел, - Какаши-сама?_  
 _\- Ты как себя чувствуешь? - восемнадцатилетнему курсанту хотелось оторвать себе голову за такой идиотский вопрос, но не задать он его не мог._  
 _\- Все хорошо, - Ирука думал всего какие-то сотые доли секунды, - Давайте еще поспим?_  
 _\- Хорошо, - согласился Какаши, осознавая, что толком не спал пять суток, служа своеобразной таблеткой обезболивающего для омеги, - Давай спать._  
 _Сон сморил их обоих достаточно быстро, а когда они открыли глаза, комната была наполнена светом, запахами сада, которые доносились через открытые настежь окна. Посереди комнаты стоял стол, который был сервирован на двоих и два стула. Рядом же стояла стойка на которой была аккуратно развешана курсантская форма Какаши._  
 _\- Уже день. - все еще сонно бурчал Ирука, тыльной стороной ладони потирая глаза, - Тепло и хорошо, - омега зевнул и потянулся. Альфа не выдержал и хмыкнул, чем вогнал мальчишку в краску._  
 _\- Надо вставать, твоя мать, наверное, ждет нас._  
 _\- Судя по всему, - кивнул головой Ирука в сторону стола, - не очень. Иначе бы, не велела здесь сервировать стол._  
 _Ирука уже почти выбрался из кровати, когда Хатаке поймал его за тонкое запястье и дернул на себя. Мальчишка не удержался на ногах и упал сверху на альфу, опрокидывая того на кровать._  
 _\- Ирука...- шепотом альфы прямо на ухо слегка нервировал Умино, кожа внезапно стало очень чувствительной._  
 _\- Что? - так же шепотом спросил омега, стараясь ни о чем не думать._  
 _\- Ирука-кун, Обещай мне себя? - Это традиционная форма помолвки, она может происходить как прилюдно, так и приватно. И уж тем более, она более чем полностью была обязательным условием для пары, которая происходила из двух традиционных кланов. Обещание - это как Метка, только не Метка. Метка ставилась в первую ночь, которую альфа и омега проводили вместе и являлась обязательным условием для признания брака действительным. Обещание - это Обещание, омега обещает себя альфе и с момента Обещания становится закрытым для соискания других альф._  
 _\- Обещаю, - тихо ответил Ирука, а потом сдавленно охнул, чувствуя, как его с силой к себе прижимает Хатаке. Метка проходит через загривок, оплетая своеобразным коконом нервные и ментальные системы омеги. Чем дольше по времени брак, тем более материальной становится Метка. Обещание же - внешняя метка запахом и кровью альфы, - Обещаю, Какаши-сама._  
 _\- Ирука-кун..._

...  
\- Все, что мне удалось узнать о нем, так это только то, что он работал в семье Намикадзе-Узумаки домашним учителем, - Анко лениво покачивалась на стуле, попутно треская обжаренные в имитации глазури имитации орешков, кажется, это должен был быть арахис, - У них случилось какое-то ЧП, ребенок куда-то пропал, а через пару дней и Ирука-кун.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул головой Какаши, плеская в мутный стакан мутное пойло, - А что его тогда ищет этот самый Мизуки, а не семья, в которой он работал?  
\- Семья в трауре, - Анко доела последний "орешек" и облизнула ладонь, - Там погибла мать ребенка, идет следствие, может следаки и возьмутся за поиск. А этот Мизуки, насколько я знаю, потребовал права соискания на Ируку. Ну, вот и беспокоится, чтобы кто-нибудь не поймал омегу третьего порядка во время течки. Вполне можно его понять, - фыркнула Анко и внимательно уставилась на шефа. Тот замер рядом со столом, крепко сжимая рукой стакан с алкоголем. Правая рука была биомеханическая, поэтому сила сжатия была куда больше обычной руки, - Шеф, стакан сломаешь.  
\- Не сломаю, - Хатаке разжал руку и сел на стул, а потом зачем-то полез перешнуровывать тяжелые армейские ботинки.  
\- Ка-а-ака-а-аши-и-и, - пропела Анко, - ну, давай, расскажи старой доброй Ан, что тебя так гложет? Это ведь он, тот самый Умино Ирука, омежка к которому ты каждый месяц мотался на несколько дней?  
\- Свали на хер, я не собираюсь это обсуждать, - резко выпрямился Какаши, зло глядя на боевую подругу. Левый глаз при этом достаточно пугающе сверкнул красным - издержки старого биомеханического глаза. По каким-то причинам Хатаке не хотел его менять.  
\- Чем больше ты ведешь себя вот таким образом, тем больше я убеждаюсь, что это все-таки он, совсем-совсем он. Поэтому, не хныкай, малыш, будет тебе твой омега!  
\- Анко! - раздраженно выдохнул Какаши, женщина в ответ только расхохоталась совершенно не женским смехом, легко поднялась со своего места и резво вышла прочь, все еще смеясь.  
\- Дурная, - вздохнул мужчина, растекаясь безвольной кучкой себя по неудобному пластиковому стулу. Мыслей не было, деньги Мизуки перевел еще два дня назад, а ничего путного найти так и не удалось, оставалась только надежда на Ямато и его товарищей, которые помогали доставать самые разнообразные сведения.  
\- Командир? - в комнату заглянул Ямато, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь, и заходя во внутрь. Отношения с самым младшим из своего отряда у Какаши были неоднозначные, настолько неоднозначные, что мужчина даже не брался судить о них.  
\- Что-то узнали?  
\- Да, нам удалось выяснить, что его вчера видели на верхних этажах Нижнего города, - отчитался Ямато, сосредоточенно разглядывая начальника.  
\- Значит, будем искать там. - вставать совершенно не хотелось, но это было необходимо и не необходимо одновременно. За десять лет Какаши успел смириться с тем, что омега вероятно погиб, настолько смирится, что даже уже ничего не ждал, - Благо этот район не такой уж и большой. Что-то еще?  
\- Генма просил передать, что судя по медицинской карте, его готовят к химическому удалению Метки, - в первый раз Ямато слышал как скрипят зубы шефа, такого не было даже тогда, когда их всех захватили в плен.  
\- Точно?  
\- Совершенно, - кивнул головой Ямато. Какаши залпом допил содержимое стакана - оно горчило и оставляло послевкусие галимого спирта, но лучше уж так, чем вообще ничего. Химическое удаление Метки - дело опасное, омега после такого вмешательства мог и не выжить. И непонятно, зачем это делать с Ирукой, ведь как такового брака не было, практически вообще ничего не было, не успели, война, разруха, страх и смерть. Даже если что-то и было за десять лет все должно было к чертям исчезнуть. Значит, все не так просто, как говорит Мизуки и не все понятно с этими Намикадзе-Узумаки.  
\- Ладно, идем, - Какаши накинул старую армейскую куртку и вышел прочь из комнаты, дверь по привычке не стал закрывать, все равно воровать тут нечего и незачем, все знают, кто здесь живет, - Анко уже там будет?  
\- Да, - ответил Ямато, с трудом, всегда с трудом, поспевая за широким шагом командира. Хатаке Какаши даже после шести лет жизни в среднем ярусе Нижнего города все равно имел яркую и очень запоминающуюся внешность. Светлые волосы, белая кожа, светлые глаза - все это на контрасте с черной одеждой создавало удивительный запоминающийся на всю жизнь образ. А еще у шефа были ровные крепки белые зубы, с чуть удлиненными клыками. Зубы были, кстати, еще природные, их в отличии от легких или печени ничего не брало, что удивляло Ямато, так как первым чего обычно лишались изгнанники на нижних уровнях города, так это зубов, выпадали обычно в первые полгода-год жизни в Нижнем...


	3. Chapter 3

_You looked into my eyes_  
 _You had me hypnotized_  
 _And I can still remember you_  
 _Those moments spent together_  
 _Promising forever_  
 _And I can still remember you_  
© Blackmore's Night, "I still remember you"

 

...  
 _Это был первый год Гражданской войны, Какаши, уже окончивший Академию, был отправлен к самому эпицентру боев, на нижние уровни Верхнего города. Это были тяжелые времена, когда все убивали друг друга, когда к стенке ставили по малейшему подозрению в саботаже, время, когда приходилось убивать своих же. И через полгода этой адской службы Хатаке решил отпроситься хотя бы на двенадцать часов наверх, проведать Ируку._  
 _\- Я вас отпускаю, - сказал тогдашний командир Какаши, - Но только потому что вы - сын Сакумо и вряд ли решите дезертировать._  
 _Какаши тогда только чуть скривился, потому что мыслей о дезертирстве, какой бы ужасной не была реальность, не было никогда. Просто было желание увидеть Ируку, настойчивое. И за четыре года Обещания Какаши четко понял, что своим желаниям надо верить и желательно исполнять их._  
 _Имение Умино встретило его настороженной тишиной, их от зоны боевых действий отделяло всего шесть уровней, по какой-то причине переезжать выше, в основной дом они не хотели. Умино вообще были известными пацифистами и сторонниками решения любой ситуации мирным путем, путем минимальных человеческих потерь._  
 _\- А Какаши-кун, - госпожа Юрико выглядела больной. Кожа потускнела, взгляд потух. Она улыбалась все так же приветливо, но очень устало, - здравствуй._  
 _\- И вам долгих лет жизни, госпожа Юрико. - улыбнулся Какаши, легко целуя руку женщины, - Ирука еще здесь?_  
 _\- Да, он в южной галерее...- вздохнула Юрико, - Проводить?_  
 _\- Не стоит беспокоится, я знаю где это, - откланялся Хатаке и поспешил в указанном направлении. Южная галерея была самой дальней, самой тенистой, самой любимой у Ируки, он часто там забирался куда-нибудь повыше и сидел, читая книги и грызя яблоки. В этот раз Какаши нашел омегу сидящим на низкой скамейке рядом с кустами жимолости. На коленях юноши лежала раскрытая, но явно не читаемая книга._  
 _\- Привет... - выдохнул Хатаке, подходя ближе. Ирука чуть вздрогнул и повернулся к нему всем телом._  
 _\- Какаши-сама, - обеспокоенность сменилась радостью, - вы так внезапно._  
 _\- Вырвался на двенадцать часов. - улыбнулся Какаши, омега смутился от прямого взгляда, - Расцветаешь._  
 _\- Будет вам, - махнул рукой Умино, - у меня шрам через всё лицо, расцветаю я, видите ли._  
 _\- Его почти не видно, - шрам действительно было почти не видно, только если приглядываться, а вот на ощупь он был достаточно ощутим._  
 _\- Можете не тратить на меня комплименты, - омега встал со скамейки и подошел ближе, почти вплотную и поднял на Какаши внимательный взгляд темно-карих глаз. Ирука пах морем, восхитительно прекрасным морем. Молодой офицер осторожно коснулся рукой ирукиной щеки, Умино фыркнул и сам прижался щекой к руке делая контакт более тесным, - Вы ведь в самом эпицентра конфликта, не так ли?_  
 _\- Да._  
 _\- И обратно вернетесь не скоро._  
 _\- Не скоро._  
 _\- Мне шестнадцать. Мне можно. Мама сказала, что ничего страшного, что по закону военного времени. - Ирука подошел совсем близко и ткнулся носом в какашину грудь. Альфа оторопел на какое-то мгновение, до него с трудом доходил смысл сказанного. А омега с какой-то странной решимостью внезапно резко выпрямился и аккуратно поцеловал Хатаке в самый уголок губы. Для этого ему, правда, пришлось встать на цыпочки, сказывалась не только разница в возрасте, но и в росте. Но если Какаши уже достиг своего максимального роста в почти восемь футов, то Ируке только еще предстояло расти._  
 _\- Ирука..._  
 _\- Что? - за пару секунд на лице омеги промелькнула тысяча и одна эмоция и не все из них Какаши смог прочитать или понять._  
 _\- Ничего, - ответил Какаши, Умино собирался что-то еще спросить, но не успел, его прервали, втянув в поцелуй. Во взрослый, глубокий, удивительно властный и потрясающе нежный поцелуй. Первый поцелуй шестнадцатилетнего омеги. Жимолость пахла одуряюще, от ее запаха почему-то начала кружится голова. Ирука "плыл", это одуряющие чувство не только ментального, но физического единства, пусть и не в самом полном смысле этого слова, оно было прекрасно, великолепно, лучше всего на свете._  
 _Какаши вело, вело от собственных эмоций, от обратных эмоций омеги, которые он хорошо чувствовал через имеющуюся связь. Это было прекрасно. Всё, чего хотелось Хатаке, так это растворить омегу в себе, оставить с собой навсегда, чтобы никуда не отпускать. Руки сами скользили по спине, которую скрывала только легкая льняная рубашка, ткань легко сминалась под жадными движениями._  
 _Оторвавшись от юноши, Какаши с трудом переводил дыхание, впрочем, не только он, по ирукиным щекам растекался румянец, глаза омеги сияли, как самые яркие звезды._  
 _Конечно, по идее, вот так в саду, среди кустов нельзя было, но, да, по закону военного времени. Ничего ведь страшного, просто небольшая перестановка в порядке действий, сначала Метка, а потом все остальное, ведь он же, Какаши вернется, он никуда не денется, он обязательно вернется._  
 _Китель на зеленой мягкой траве вместо нежнейших хлопковых простыней, рваное дыхание и легкий тремор рук - из них двоих больше нервничал сам Какаши, омега же был в полной уверенности, что все будет хорошо, прекрасно и просто великолепно. По мере избавления от одежды (вот на куст жимолости улетела ирукина рубашка, куда-то туда же полетела и какашина) запах моря становился все насыщенней и насыщенней, все желанней и желанней. Насыщенность запаха не оставляла никаких сомнений в том, что у Ируки была течка, все совпадало слишком удачно. Но это даже не настораживало._  
 _Смуглая кожа Ируки была на вид бархатной и под ладонь ложилась - бархатом, дог-теги на шее Какаши при каждом движении сталкивались и звенели. В памяти Хатаке навсегда остались какие-то мелочи: чуть закушенная ирукина губа при первом толчке, протянутые к нему руки в стремлении обнять, запутавшиеся в темно-коричневых волосах цветки жимолости, ощущение чужого тела как своего собственного и море, океан, вселенная, бесконечность счастливого единения, целостности._  
 _Метку Хатаке ставил уже после, в процессе просто побоялся, что не сможет себя проконтролировать должным образом, что просто может покалечить внезапным сильным всплеском полностью открытого омегу. Ирука лишь зашипел от боли, когда зубы сжались на загривке, а чужая воля поставила метку о своем присутствии на ментальном уровне._  
 _Потом они долго сидели под этим самым кустом жимолости, никуда особенно не торопясь. Из одежды на Какаши были только измятые, испачканные соком травы форменные брюки, а Ирука и вовсе кутался в чужой китель, сидя рядом. Голова омеги покоилась на плече альфы, мыслей никаких не было ни у одного из них. Все мысли казались лишними и ненужными, все было уже сказано, без слов, но зато очень красноречиво_...

...  
Верхние этажи Нижнего города были особенной территорией, эдакой буферной зоной, где были все, и торговцы сверху, и добытчики артефактов снизу. Место это контролировалось разными бандами в разное время. Сейчас, насколько было известно Какаши, единоличного смотрящего по этому району не было, шла грызня мелких банд и группировок. Если в процессе этой грызни кто-то выживал, то он получал власть над районом.  
Найти здесь омегу, который всю свою жизнь прожил в Верхнем городе было и легко и сложно одновременно. Куда его могло или могли затащить никто не знал.  
\- Где его видели? - дышалось тут куда легче, чем на среднем или нижнем ярусе, настолько легко, что даже резало искусственные легкие.  
\- У Теучи в заведении.  
\- Ну, пойдем, побеседуем с ним.  
Теучи держал небольшую лавочку и придерживался ярко-выраженного нейтралитета, делал он это настолько легко и просто, что в скором времени все смирились с тем, что контроль над самой богатой точкой верхних этажей не получить совершенно никаким образом. Сам Теучи был мужчиной средних лет, смешливым и ехидным.  
\- Йо, Теучи-сан, - Хатаке аккуратно подсел к стойке, за которой работал сам хозяин заведения.  
\- О, Какаши-сан, не часто вас тут встретишь, - добродушно улыбался Теучи, - Еда, выпивка?  
\- Еда, коль уж, я сюда поднялся, - фыркнул Какаши, стягивая с лица фильтрующую полу-маску, обязательную для ношения на нижних ярусах. Легкие, конечно, искусственные, но и их надо беречь. И не шататься вне жилых помещений без нее.  
\- Ну, вы сюда так просто и не поднимаетесь, Какаши-сан. Снова кого-то ищите? - Теучи разливал по мискам ароматно пахнущий бульон мисо, добавляя в него лапшу, мясо и овощи.  
\- Ага, - кивнул головой сидящий справа от Хатаке Ямато. Теучи не любил, когда вся команда Какаши заходила в полном составе, это было чревато драками с местными преступными элементами, поэтому они разделились, часть ушла обследовать переходные районы, Анко со своими ребятами ушла в район красных фонарей, а Какаши с Ямато отправились сразу к Теучи.  
\- И кого же?  
\- Молодого человек со шрамом через переносицу.  
\- Не было.  
\- Не надо врать, - рамен Теучи делал превосходный, а врать не умел, совершенно.  
\- Я не...  
\- Его видели, не отпирайся. - Хатаке ткнул палочками в сторону хозяина заведения, - Более того, ты с ним разговаривал. Его зовут Ирука.  
Теучи тяжело вздохнул. Если уж Хатаке брался за дело, то быстро его делал. Даже жаль парнишку, такой хороший, добрый и отзывчивый и чего он только кому сделал.  
\- Он у Тсунадэ.  
\- У прекрасной грозной Тсунад? - причмокнул Какаши, ловко доедая лапшу и оставляя несколько сотен кредитов на столе, внимательно посмотрел на помрачневшего мужчину, - Не переживай, мне просто надо с ним поговорить.  
Выйдя из заведения Теучи, Какаши коснулся уха, включая переговорное устройство.  
\- Дамы и госода, я знаю, где объект поисков. Местная больница, можете выдвигаться туда, но никому в здание не входить, просто потусуйтесь на улице, я пойду один.  
\- Принято, - прошипело и проскрипело в ответ. Хатаке выключил переговорное устройство и внимательно посмотрел на Ямато.  
\- Останься здесь.  
\- Но...  
\- Здесь.  
Местная больница, по сути пара совмещенных жилых блоков, встретила Какаши тишиной и полным отсутствием людей. За столом в своеобразной приемной сидела молоденькая брюнетка.  
\- У вас назначено?  
\- Да. Мне к Тсунадэ-сан.  
\- Ваше имя? - в ответ на этот вопрос Хатаке просто чуть-чуть ослабил внутренний контроль и девушка тут же сдавленно ахнула, на нее словно навалилась каменная плита.  
\- Проводите?  
\- К..к...конечно, пойдемте. - брюнетка с трудом встала со своего места, ее вело и шатало. "Для первого порядка не плохо держится", - отстранено подумал Какаши, следуя за девушкой и держа внутренний контроль на том же уровне, не ослабляя, но и не усиливая его.  
\- Тсунадэ-сама, к вам пришли... - брюнетка держалась за косяк хлипкой двери, ноги ее дрожали.  
\- Хатаке! - рявкнула Тсунадэ и Какаши тут же собрался, убирая ментальное воздействие с девушки, та всхлипнула от облегчения. - Можешь идти, Шизуне, а ты иди сюда.  
Тсунадэ всегда говорила резкими, приказными фразами, привычка старого военного хирурга, пару раз она латала Хатаке во время Гражданской Войны. Как к медику новоявленные власти к ней были куда милосердней, чем просто к военным, поэтому вместо самого низа ее отправили сюда, открывать здесь врачебную практику.  
\- И что тебе нужно, Какаши? - Тсунадэ смотрела прямо в глаза, ничего не боясь.  
\- Умино Ирука.  
\- Кто? - удивленно подняла брови женщина, - Кто-кто?  
\- Умино Ирука, Тсунадэ-сан. Его здесь видели. - Какаши не стал стоять в дверях и прошел во внутрь импровизированного кабинета медика, - Не стоит отпираться.  
\- Я действительно не понимаю, о ком ты говоришь, - Тсунадэ смотрела прямо в глаза долгим не мигающим взглядом.  
\- Тсунадэ-сан.. - обманчиво мягко начал говорить Какаши, подходя к женщине все ближе.  
\- Тсунадэ-сан... - раздалось от двери и Хатаке резко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто так внезапно их прервал. В дверном проеме стоял молодой человек, его темно-коричневые волосы были собраны в аккуратную косу, а переносицу пересекал старый почти сошедший шрам... от качелей. Альфа и омега стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Ирука стоял прижав руки к груди, зрачки его были расширены, словно он принял ударную дозу наркотиков. Какаши чувствовал, как тяжело бьется искусственное сердце, как тяжело вдыхать воздух в искусственные легкие. Тяжесть десяти лет ощущалась особенно остро, а потом Ируку сорвало с места, с тихим, с таким невероятно родным:  
\- Какаши-сама.  
От толчка Хатаке чуть пошатнулся и неловко обнял омегу, тот прижимался все крепче, воздух вокруг него пах морем, кисти рук Ируки крепко сжимали плечи Какаши.  
\- Какаши-сама...Какаши-сама...  
\- Ирука-кун.  
Тсунадэ молчала и смотрела в пол, ей было немного неловко наблюдать эту сцену, она была очень личной. Подумать только, что у железного Хатаке могут быть такие эмоции на лице - растерянность, удивление, боль.  
\- Как хорошо, что с вами все в порядке, - для того чтобы смотреть Какаши в глаза, Ируке больше не приходилось задирать голову наверх, достаточно было просто ее поднять.  
\- Ну, как в порядке, - подала голос Тсунадэ, - он больше чем на половину состоит из биомеханики.  
\- Э? - Ирука вопросительно смотрел на Хатаке, этот прямой взгляд смущал мужчину, он отвык от него, отвык от ярких ощущений чужого присутствия. Метка слабо, но работала. Она была едва заметная, почти истаявшая, но существующая, как и почему не понятно.  
\- Нижние ярусы, - уточнила медик, - Это было закономерно, там только два выхода либо ты умираешь, либо ты начинаешь заменять выходящие из строя органы. Третьего не дано.  
\- Какаши-сама, - омега смотрел встревоженно, так, словно никаких десяти лет не было вообще, - я...  
Плечи Хатаке дрогнули и опустились вниз, он не знал как себя вести с этим незнакомым-знакомым Ирукой. Когда они видели друг друга в последний раз, одному было шестнадцать, а второму двадцать два и им казалось, что перед ними весь мир. А сейчас? Омега в розыске, а сам Хатаке не очень-то уверен, что все еще человек. А Умино стоит рядом, смотрит встревоженно, самыми кончиками пальцев касается чужой ладони, затянутой в кожу перчаток.  
\- Я... вас искал, но мне сказали, что Хатаке расстреляли, - Какаши вздрогнул - отец. Отца расстреляли, видимо, пошел по статье военного преступника, а таких в условиях ЧС победившая сторона расстреливает без рассмотрения дела или еще чего-то, - А потом...  
Какаши резким движением руки, прижал палец к губам Ируки, где-то внутри этого неизвестного человека был его маленький Ирука, маленький худенький омега и теперь всё это надо свести к одному. Прошлое и настоящее, все это должно стать едиными.  
\- Ну, я пойду. - Тсунадэ встала со своего кресла и направилась к выходу, - Поговорю с некоторыми ребятами, что тусуются возле моей больницы, - уже выходя за дверь женщина, едва повернувшись к ним лицом, бросила, - Если что, в соседней палате стоят нормальные кровати, - и с этими словами она вышла из кабинета, оставляя альфу и омегу одних.  
\- Я ее немного боюсь. - доверительным шепотом признался Ирука, - Страшная женщина.  
\- Я тоже. - сознался Какаши, едва заметно улыбаясь ирукиному признанию, - Она меня еще со времен Гражданской пугает.  
\- О... Вы так давно знакомы?  
\- Она меня несколько раз зашивала.  
\- Ясно.  
Снова повисла неловкая тишина. Какаши не знал, что спросить и как спросить и надо ли хоть что-то спрашивать. Ирука же просто стоял и смотрел, смотрел совершенно непонятным взглядом, в котором было полно всего.  
\- Я вырос, - неожиданно выдал Ирука, - Я думал, что я останусь не большим, но нет...  
\- Я заметил, - ответил Хатаке. Сейчас Умино был ему до самой переносицы, четыре дюйма существенная прибавка в росте для омеги.  
\- Не похож ведь. - вздохнул Ирука, Какаши одарил его вопросительным взглядом и омега тут же покраснел, - Ну, вы ведь помните меня совершенно другим. Маленьким таким.  
\- Я помню тебя совсем маленьким шестилетним мальчиком, который просил меня сорвать ветку цветущей вишни. - сознался Какаши, - Я помню тебя... да, ты прав другим. Но это не значит, что я не хочу принять тебя сейчас.  
Эта фраза далась легко. Да, сложно сопоставить память и текущую реальность, но возможно. Ведь Ирука из тогда и сейчас совершенно точно так же краснеет, смеется, выдыхает: "Какаши-сама" и все так же одуряюще пахнет морем. Что там Тсунадэ говорила про соседнюю палату и кровати?  
До соседнего помещения они добрались по стене, потому что в какой-то момент их прижало к другу и расцепиться было уже просто невозможно. Палата встретила их гулкой пустотой.  
\- У нас как никогда большой выбор кроватей, - хмыкнул Какаши, огладывая койкоместа.  
\- В прошлый раз, - краснея ответил Ирука, - вообще была трава.  
\- Трава - это тоже хорошо, романтика. - пофилосовствовал Хатаке, - Ну, что какая?  
\- У окна, - выдохнул Умино и снова оказался втянутым в поцелуй, от которого потом будут болеть губы. До кровати добирались долго и почти на ощупь, попутно стягивая друг с друга одежду, полу-стертая Метка пульсировала, создавая приятный резонанс в связи между альфой и омегой. Ирука все так же удивительно легко краснел для смуглокожего, всё так же его глаза горели, сияли, светились - всё сразу. Он был всё так же открыт, как и десять лет назад. Какаши касался его аккуратно, легко, бережно и потому что одна рука была биомеханической, и потому что так хотелось. Аккуратно провел кончиками пальцев от ключиц до пупка. Кожа под пальцами была всё такая же бархатистая, под пальцами ощущалось чужое сердцебиение, чужое дыхание, но Какаши не был уверен, что всё это было чужим.  
\- Промедление смерти подобно, господин, - тихонько попросил Ирука прямо на ухо Какаши, и от этого шепота спина альфы покрылась мурашками.  
\- Я не торможу, - так же тихо ответил наемник, хотя точно знал, что слегка подтормаживает, слишком все сразу, слишком всё.  
Привычно звякнули дог-теги на шее Какаши, он их носил по привычке, по старой памяти, из-за памяти. Но этот звук касания тонких металлических пластинок сейчас был очень знакомым, он был словно знаком, что сейчас - все правильно. Не хорошо, не прекрасно, а именно правильно, так как и должно быть.  
Формально это был не первый раз, но практически всего лишь второй. Если бы у омеги были контакты с другими альфами это было бы заметно. Но Ирука пах морем и совсем чуть-чуть самим Какаши, хвойным лесом.  
Остатками рационального сознания Какаши понимал, что столь желанного партнера надо было хоть минимальным образом подготовить, но терпение отказывало так, словно ему было не тридцать два, а все шестнадцать-семнадцать лет.  
\- Ка-а-а-ка-а-аши-са-а-ам-а-а... - тихий протяжный то ли довольный, то ли недовольный стон, и требовательный взгляд из-под ресниц. Хатаке понимал, что не у него одного отказывает терпение. А чего хочет омега, того хотят боги? Как-то так говорил когда-то отец. И Какаши отпустил себя, не думал и действовал на одних инстинктах. Его вело что-то древнее, куда более мудрое, чем он сам. Эти инстинкты сами знают как развернуть, как прогнуть в спине, с какой силой сделать первый толчок и как двигаться дальше. Сознание выхватывало только отдельные фрагменты: переплетение пальцев поверх спинки больничной койки, следы от зубов на смуглых плечах, - а все остальное сливалось в одно плохо различимое пятно, которое дополняли слитые в единое звуки, вкусы, запахи.  
В самый первый раз сцепки и не случилось, потому что двадцатидвухлетний альфа отчего-то перенервничал, но сейчас всё было почему-то легче и проще. Откуда-то пришло смутное осознание, что вот то, что есть сейчас - это навсегда. Сцепка была моментом больше психо-ментальным, чем физическим, физиология здесь играла совершенно небольшую роль. Но вот с точки зрения психо-ментальности, сцепка была моментом полного единения, когда ты ощущаешь тело партнера, как свое, его удовольствие, как свое и сам ты в ответ раскрыт максимально сильно. В сцепке переставали существовать две отдельные личности, они становились чем-то одним, сплавом самих себя. Если этого нет, то и само зачатие ребенка невозможно. И именно поэтому до Гражданской войны так тщательно всегда отбирались и создавались пары, именно из-за этого альф и омег любого пола знакомили друг с другом с детства и помогали построить тонкую нить взаимопонимания, которое так необходимо.  
Потом они еще долго приходили в себя, лежа на испачканных спермой простынях и смотря друг на друга. Ирука бережно и аккуратно касался старых шрамов на теле альфы, медленно обводил край неприятного сизого пятна на плече, который остался после соединения биомеханического протеза с родными тканями.  
Поднимать эту тему было совершенно не охота, но это было необходимо.  
\- Кто такой Мизуки? - при звуке этого имени Ирука ощутимо сжался, слегка поводя плечами.  
\- Тот, кто вероятно всего, способствовал пропажи Наруто-куна.  
\- Наруто-куна? - Какаши придвинулся ближе, накидывая узкое больничное покрывало на двоих. Умино вздохнул, положил голову на плечо своего альфы и какое-то время молчал.  
\- Наруто-кун - это сын Минато Намикадзе и Кушины Узумаки, я работал в их доме домашним учителем. - эту часть информации Хатаке знал, но омегу не перебивал, - Мизуки иногда был вхож к ним в дом. Не могу, правда, при этом сказать, что Минато-сан его сильно жаловал. Иногда, судя по фону, они достаточно сильно ругались. А однажды пропал Наруто, целый пакет каких-то сверхважных документов и погибла Кушина-сан.  
\- Тебя отправили искать Наруто-куна?  
\- Нет, я сам пошел. Наруто, он... он такой хороший, светлый и добрый ребенок, - Ирука носом ткнулся Какаши в грудь и чуть потерся об нее.  
\- А Мизуки...  
\- С его точки зрения, я с почти стертой Меткой - бесхозная омега, которую надо прибрать к рукам, потому что это омега третьего порядка и вдруг в таком гордом одиночестве, - буркнул Ирука, чуть хмурясь.  
\- А Метка, она ведь должна была сойти...  
\- Мама.  
\- Что - мама?  
\- Моя мама была ведущим генетиком гос. лаборатории, когда начался штурм верхних уровней, она дала мне какой-то препарат, который был...  
\- Прекрати, я всё понял, - поспешно сдался Какаши. На какое-то мгновение повисла тишина, но потом ее разбил дружный хохот альфы и омеги.  
\- Вас тоже вгоняют в тоску все эти научные фразы и объяснения? - тихо смеялся Ирука, - А я это все с детства слушал, между прочим.  
\- И еще одно, - Хатаке резко перевернулся, так, что омега оказался под ним, - на "ты" ко мне.  
\- Я подумаю. - выдавил из себя Ирука, краснея, - Но ничего не обещаю. Но я постараюсь. Правда.  
Что в шестнадцать, что в двадцать шесть краснеющий Умино Ирука был восхитительным зрелищем, о чем Какаши не упустил возможности сообщить омеге, еще больше вгоняя того в краску...

...  
\- Хатаке, это феерическое свинство! - бесилась Анко, - Ты там...а мы тебя как долбоебы ждали все то время, блин! Ты сволочь и скотина!  
Негодующая женщина не сразу заметила чуть смущенного стоявшего слегка поодаль Ируку. Но как только заметила, так и замолчала.  
\- Умино Ирука, - представился всем незнакомым ему людям омега. Метка на загривке пульсировала. Почему-то Какаши никогда, точнее, ни в первый, ни во второй раз не поставил Метку, так сказать, в процессе. Отвечая на этот вопрос мужчина покраснел сам, но честно буркнул, что боится просто-напросто сожрать Умино. Не то, чтобы случались инциденты с каннибализмом, но вот случаи когда альфы случайно перегрызали горло омегам, к сожалению, были.  
\- Ирука, стало быть.... - снова первой подала голос Анко, - Вот ты, значит, какой... Между прочим, наш мальчик, - женщина ткнула пальцем в сторону Какаши, - очень сильно страдал тут без тебя. Вот так вот. Больше так не делай, не пропадай, а то он нервничает много и сильно пьет.  
\- Хо...Хорошо, - растеряно улыбнулся Умино, замечая как альфа показывает кулак Анко.  
Ирука третий день обживался на новой для себя территории. Квартира Какаши находилась в полной власти тотального аскетизма и алкоголя. С первым омега был согласен, только попросил поменять кровать, а вот со вторым - нет. Поэтому на второй же день, алкоголю был дан бой, в результате которого большая его половина покинула квартиру. Какаши, что характерно, не чувствовал себя ни обиженным, ни обделенным. Отец, наверное, был прав.  
Наруто тоже искали, но безрезультатно, никаких следов ни мальчишки, ни документов нигде не было.  
Но в целом с точки зрения Ируки, все было более-менее прекрасно, разве что, на улицы среднего яруса омега старался выходить как можно реже. Во избежание. Но сколько не бегай, однажды беда придет и не одна.  
В один прекрасный вечер в дверь квартиры постучали - громко настойчиво. Команда Какаши, которая как раз была в гостях у своего любимого шефа, напряглась, так поздно обычно никого не носило. Анко пошла открывать дверь, а открыв ее ахнула - ВСБ города, военные из гражданской обороны и подлая мерзкая морда Мизуки.  
\- Это он, - Мизуки ткнул пальцем в сторону Какаши, - военный, предатель, убийца сотен невинных граждан. Сын предателя. А еще он силой удерживает омегу, который принадлежит мне.  
\- Я?! - возмущения в голосе Ируки хватило бы на нескольких человек, - Меня?! Силой?!  
\- Что-то не похоже, - встрял какой-то парень из внутренней безопасности, - на омеге Метка принадлежности, - на этих словах Мизуки перекосило и он с лютой ненавистью посмотрел на Какаши. Хатаке встретил этот взгляд с ледяным безразличием.  
\- В любом случае, вам придется пройти с нами до выяснения обстоятельств, Хатаке, - парни из гражданской обороны с неприязнью смотрели на всех, кто находился в квартире, - Умино, вам тоже придется пройти с нами.  
Ямато вопросительно посмотрел на шефа, тот лишь отрицательно мотнул головой, накидывая куртку на плечи, плавным легким движением.  
Буферная зона встретила их тишиной и безлюдностью. Впрочем, буферка всегда была таковой. Вели их молча и не давали разговаривать друг с другом. Но разговоры и не были нужны, Хатаке прекрасно чувствовал как нервничает и переживает Ирука. В самом конце буферной зоны их ждал легкий транспортник, который и должен был их всех доставить наверх, видимо, в городскую управу.  
Пока поднимались наверх, Какаши несколько раз заходился тяжелым сухим кашлем, Умино каждый раз порывался дернутся к нему, но Мизуки его грубо одергивал. Впрочем, надо было отдать должное искусственным легким, адаптировались они достаточно быстро к изменяющейся окружающей среде.  
Уже на выходе из транспортника Какаши обернулся и спросил, обращаясь к Мизуки:  
\- И что дальше?  
\- Честный и справедливый суд. - ответил тот скалясь в ответ, дергая Ируку к себе и силой сжимая запястье того, - который тебя, скорее всего, приговорит к расстрелу, точно так же, как и твоего отца. Собаке - собачья смерть.  
Какаши лишь молча сплюнул прямо под ноги мерзавцу.  
Суд был назначен ровно через сутки, такой резвости не было даже в самые первые полгода после Гражданской Войны. То ли были важные покровители у Мизуки, то ли что-то другое, но торопились они все дай Боги.  
Зал суда встретил Какаши тишиной и относительной немноголюдностью. Никого с Нижнего города не было, да их бы и не пригласили сюда. Зачем? Гражданский суд - самый справедливый суд на свете. Этот лозунг всегда смешил Хатаке.  
\- Встать, суд идет! - в зал вошел низенький и пухленький судья. Краем глаза Какаши заметил, как Мизуки резко дернул Ируку за плечо заставляя того встать.  
Судья одарил мужчину взглядом снулой рыбины.  
\- Слушается дело Хатаке Какаши, государственного преступника и военного преступника периода Гражданской войны, - противный голос спикера суда резал уши.  
Большую часть слушания Какаши промолчал, его никто ни о чем не спрашивал, прокурор вел длинный монолог о том, что для военных преступников нет давности срока преступления и что всех их надо расстреливать, а-то что это они живут? Адвоката у Хатаке предсказуемо не было. Судья периодически смотрел на Какаши все таким же взглядом дохлой рыбины, и от этого блондина начинало мутить. Обвинения в краже омеги насмешили бывшего военного едва ли не до истерики, как впрочем все, что было связано с Ирукой, того тоже никто и ни о чем не спрашивал. По совокупности "преступлений" Какаши ждала смертная казнь через расстрел.  
\- Ваша честь? - не выдержал Ирука и подал голос с места. Судья с непередаваемым удивлением уставился на него.  
\- А вы говорили немой.  
\- Ваша честь, - Ирука мучительно краснел, но не потому, что ему было стыдно или он что-то скрывал, Какаши явственно чувствовал, как омеге выкручивают пальцы руки за которую его держал Мизуки, - я прошу назначить Поединок Воли.  
\- Но это невозможно, ваша честь! - начал было прокурор.  
\- Почему нет? - судья внимательно посмотрел на всех присутствующих, - Вы мне сообщаете о том, что омега не только немой, но еще и глухой, а это оказывается не так. Поединок Воли находится в юрисдикции суда, поскольку его никто не отменял.  
\- Я не буду, - резко вскочил Мизуки, отпуская ирукину кисть, на которой тут же стали наливаться синяки.  
\- Отчего же?  
\- У нас разница четыре категории. Он же меня...  
\- Раз вы отказываетесь, я признаю Хатаке Какаши выигравшим у вас Поединок Воли по принципу силы и разницы в категориях. А следовательно, согласно постановлению №24 от 2089 года, он должен быть освобожден из-под стражи прямо в зале суда. Возражений нет? Нет! - судья звучно стукнул молоточком об подставку, - Дело закрыто за фальсификацию обвинений.  
\- Но он... - начал было снова прокурор.  
\- Что он? - вздохнул судья, - Он, между прочим, выполнял приказ, а это согласно нашему законодательству не является основанием для обвинения в военных преступлениях. На этом полемика по этому вопросу может быть закрыта.  
Пока с Хатаке снимали наручники, пока он разминал затекшие кисти рук, Ирука шел к нему, практически с противоположного конца зала.  
\- Эй, Хатаке, думаешь выиграл? - выкрик Мизуки заставил всех вздрогнуть, а прогрохотавший вслед за ним выстрел из какого-то старого оружия напугал немногочисленных присутствующих в зале людей. Но это волновало Какаши меньше всего. Он чувствовал раздирающую грудную клетку боль, чувствовал, как легкие наполняются кровью, но ничего из этого с ним не происходило. Ирука, как в замедленной съемке, медленно падал на пол. И в тот момент, когда его тело коснулось холодных плит пола, звук и цвет исчезли из мира Какаши навсегда...


	4. Chapter 4

_I realize the screaming pain_  
 _Hearing loud in my brain_  
 _But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar_  
 _Can you hear me So am I_  
© FLOW, "Sign"  


 

...  
Посторонние звуки доносились до Ируки словно из-под толщи воды.  
-...крепкий он для омеги, все будет хорошо, командир...  
\- ...пуля прошла на вылет не задев...  
-...где...это доисторическое....дерьмо...  
Шевелится было очень больно, даже попытка открыть глаза показалась сущей пыткой, но Ирука пытался снова и снова, пока наконец-то не смог открыть глаза. Светлая больничная палата, судя по свету, за окном буферная зона Верхнего города.  
\- Эй, шеф, он очнулся, - кажется, это был Ямато, омега плохо различал лица, все люди ему сейчас были на одно лицо, даже голоса звучали одинаково. Но вот спутать Какаши с кем-либо было невозможно, как можно спутать с кем-то альфу, которому ты принадлежишь.  
\- Ирука. - осторожное касание руки лица. Хатаке выглядел скверно - бледный, под глазами чернели с недосыпа синяки. Мужчина был весь какой-то взъерошенный и очень усталый, - Добро пожаловать обратно.  
\- Спасибо, - едва слышно ответил Ирука, говорить было тоже нереально трудно и больно.  
Дверь в палату открылась и в нее вошла такая же взъерошенная, как Какаши, Тсунадэ. Женщина выглядела обеспокоенной и одновременно довольной.  
\- Значит так, забрать его отсюда ты сейчас не сможешь. Во-первых, внизу нет должного оборудования, а во-вторых, им сейчас будет вредно любое перемещение.  
\- Им? - Ирука не видел, но судя по голосу в беседу встряла Анко, с характерной для нее наглостью, - Вы хотите сказать, что...  
\- Очень ранний срок, поэтому его сейчас лучше не кантовать. Ранение - это большой стресс, ранение на таком сроке - это стресс в двойне, потому что мы ему сейчас ничем помочь толком не можем, только максимально поддерживать его организм и не трогать его. Отвисни, Хатаке, он у тебя крепкий для омеги своего порядка, думаю за два-три месяца встанет на ноги окончательно.... Хатаке?  
Какаши молчал и Ирука совершенно не чувствовал альфу, точнее, чувствовал огромный ступор, в котором находился мужчина. Потом тот встрепенулся и как-то неуверенно что-то тихо спросил у женщины-медика.  
\- Хатаке, еще раз, специально для тебя, - тон Тсунадэ был немного ехидным, но в целом доброжелательным, - ранний срок плюс ранение не позволяет совершить его транспортировку в Нижний город, да и вредно это им вообще будет.  
\- Он...  
\- Боги милостивые, хорошо, давай называть вещи своими именами, он ждет ребенка. Так понятно? - женщина вопросительно посмотрела на Какаши, - Поздравляю, - сбавила тон Тсунадэ, - ты станешь отцом, но при условии, что не будешь его никуда волочь. Рана несмертельная, но это стресс и дополнительная нагрузка для организма Ируки.  
\- Ага, - как-то механически ответил Хатаке, поворачиваясь лицом к Ируке. Омега долго смотрел на мужчину, потом закрыл глаза и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Шеф, тут к вам... - в палату заглянул кто-то из ребят Хатаке, - Срочно говорят.  
\- Пускай, давай, - махнул рукой Какаши.  
\- Устроил тут филиал офиса, - раздраженно отозвалась Тсунадэ, - Хоть бы пожалел бедного мальчика. Ему покой нужен, а тут не палата, а проходной двор.  
\- Извините... - в палату вошел светловолосый мужчина с ярко-голубыми глазами, - Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Намикадзе Минато.  
\- Здравствуйте. - кивнул головой Какаши, - Чем обязаны?  
\- Я знаю, где мой сын, но один я ничего не смогу сделать, - тон Минато был очень деловым, а внешний фон говорил о том, что у Минато категория была выше шестой, - И мне нужна помощь. Предвосхищая все вопросы, два миллиона и я смогу добиться того, чтобы Ируке-куну оказали медицинскую помощь целиком здесь, в Верхнем городе.  
\- Нам уже один предлагал большие деньги, - буркнул Ямато, с легкой неприязнью глядя на Намикадзе, - Вот чем все это кончилось.  
\- Я понимаю, но и вы поймите, пожалуйста, Кушина погибла, и Наруто - это все что у меня осталось...  
-... вы хотите вернуть то, что осталось, - закончил за мужчину Какаши, - Хорошо, мы поможем. Тогда предлагаю выйти и обсудить суть дела в другой обстановке, - Тсундэ на этой фразе лишь цикнула и аккуратно поправила капельницу, к которой был подключен Ирука, - А ты, - Хатаке повернулся к омеге, - никуда отсюда не девайся, понял?  
\- Хорошо, - едва кивнул головой в знак согласия Ирука. Несмотря на всю абсурдность этого заявления альфы, Умино прекрасно понял все то, что было сказано в подтексте, - Найдите Наруто-куна, он ведь... хороший мальчик.  
\- Все, проваливайте уже, - рыкнула Тсунадэ, - больному покой нужен, а с вами не покой, а одна морока.  
Беседу уже продолжили в одном из кабинетов, перед началом разговора Минато выложил на стол маленький генератор помех.  
\- Все так серьезно? - кивнул головой в сторону генератора Какаши.  
\- Да, все достаточно серьезно. - вздохнул Минато, - Как всем вам известно, в ходе Гражданской войны, нам всем сказали, что подобные восстания случились по всей Федерации и что Федерации больше нет. Но это не так, Коаннха - это единственный город, в котором произошла Гражданская Война. Нас просто отрезали от общей сети переходов и поэтому к нам не ходят общие транспортники или грузовые корабли, только пиратские. Моя жена узнала об этом разбирая архивные записи времен Войны.  
\- Тогда понятно почему ее убили. Но при чем тут ваш сын? - Анко сидела на столе и внимательно смотрела на Минато, дело-то принимало серьезный оборот.  
\- Кушина вшила в него кристаллический чип со всей найденной ей информацией.  
\- Ребенку?  
\- У нее не было выбора, это очень важная информация.  
\- Так вы работаете на Сопротивление? - Какаши тяжело вздохнул. О Сопротивлении ходили разные рассказы и байки, да и отношение к ним было неоднозначное у всех слоев населения. Внизу, например, Сопротивление не любили, а вот на Верху его излишне романтизировали.  
\- Да, - честно кивнул головой Намикадзе.  
\- И так, что вы от нас хотите?  
\- Чтобы вы помогли его найти. Сейчас его держат на одном из технических этажей буферной зоны Верхнего города.  
\- И что вы будете делать с полученной информацией?  
\- Перешлю в Центр, тут выбор не большой, либо мы передаем им эту информацию и они исподволь помогают нам исправить эту ситуацию, либо они взламывают сеть переходов и просто....  
\- Экстерминируют планету...- Хатаке посмотрел прямо в глаза Минато, - Есть ли гарантия, что получив информацию, они все равно пойдут на экстерминат?  
В ответ Минато только покачал головой, мол, вы же понимаете, что военные.  
\- То есть, нас могут в любом случае экстерминировать? - Ямато переводил взгляд с командира на Анко и наоборот.  
\- Да.  
\- А могут и нет.  
\- Рискнем?  
\- Рискнем. - кивнула головой Анко, - Вдруг дело выгорит. Мне бы хотелось восстановится в звании, выйти на заслуженную пенсию и свалить отсюда. Шеф, я думаю, тебе тоже этого хотелось бы.  
\- Есть такая тема. - согласился Какаши, - И так, план и предложения?  
И еще полтора часа они обсуждали планы, места встречи, условия явки и прочего. Уже перед самым уходом Какаши заглянул в палату к Ируке. Омега спал, спокойным ровным сном. Не решаясь, побеспокоить измученного Умино, альфа тихо ушел, предоставив партнера заботам врачей. Тсунадэ никогда не давала в обиду своих пациентов...

 

...  
Технические этажи представляю собой бесконечный лабиринт, в котором можно спрятать всё что угодно и кого угодно. До Гражданской Войны эти этажи использовались по прямому назначению, за ними следили и регулярно обслуживали технику, которая поддерживала системы жизнеобеспечения не только Верхнего города, но и Нижнего. После Войны этажи пообветшали, некоторая часть техники, оставшаяся без должного присмотра, частично вышла из строя, что периодически вызывало сбои и отказы в работе систем.  
Сюда боялись спускаться или подниматься, потому что места эти стали уже давно прибежищем конченных наркоманов и нелегально поднявшихся мелких вооруженных банд.  
\- Итак, нам надо в блок с3, там по данным Минато находится Наруто и те, кто его удерживает. - Какаши в полном обвесе чувствовал себя совершенно уверенно и спокойно, ему ничего не мешало. В руках он держал старую карту технического этажа буферной зоны Верхнего города, - Наша задача максимально тихо пройти до нужной нам точки. Если встретим сопротивление - стрелять на поражение.  
\- Сразу в мозг, - хмыкнула Анко, поправляя не слишком удобно висевшую на плече тяжелую армейскую винтовку.  
\- Главное, без лишнего шума. - напомнил Какаши еще раз сворачивая карту, - Выдвигаемся.  
Окружающий интерьер не отличался разнообразием пустынное, заброшенное место, с паутиной и обломками шприцов на полу. Воздух был затхлый и имел ощутимый привкус гнили. Шли молча, лишь изредка общаясь друг с другом коротким армейским жестовым языком.  
Уже на подходе к нужной точке, Какаши заметил, что стало чище, воздух определенно посвежел, а значит, где-то поблизости стояли ионизирующие генераторы.  
Жестом приказав остальным остановится, Хатаке аккуратно выглянул из-за угла, чтобы оценить количество стоявших на входе в блок с3 людей. Удивлению мужчины не было предела, когда он увидел вместо разоренной банды Гражданской Обороны, аккуратно упакованных в новейшее обмундирование солдатов Федерации. Чутье вопило о какой-то невероятной в своих масштабах хрени. Вслед за Какаши за углом слегка высунулась Анко и тихо выматерилась, не понимания, что тут делают федеральные войска.  
\- Нас или наебали, или... - совсем тихо, почти без голоса сказал Ямато, - Что здесь делают федераты?  
\- Хер его знает... Разбираться времени особенно нет. Мы или уходим, или...  
\- Или, Анко, или, судя по всему мальчишка еще здесь, иначе бы их тут не было. Они либо не могут уйти сейчас, либо они чего-то ждут.  
\- Тогда вскрываем?  
\- Вскрываем!  
Тактика вскрывания появилась в последние месяцы Гражданской Войны, когда свето-шумовые гранаты кидались в толпу и потом начинался отстрел. Жестоко, но действенно. Выбор между пролезть тихо и тихо стырить мальчишку уже отпал, федераты всегда тщательно отслеживали свою территорию. Это Какаши знал по себе, а значит, оставался единственный выход - вломится с максимальным шумом, навести шухера, а потом быстро разделится, найти ребенка и слинять. Именно этим и занялась маленькая команда.  
Шуму они действительно навели много. Когда в ходе перестрелки у одного из федератов с головы слетел шлем, Какаши скрипнул зубами, погибший был еще совсем мальчишкой, скорее курсантом очередной военной академии.  
\- Разделились, - Хатаке жестами показал Анко и Ямато направление их движения, а сам двинул по центральному коридору. Встречного сопротивления почти не было, кто попадался - отстреливался сразу в голову - без особых мучений и без особых сантиментов.

Одна из дверей почти в самом конце коридора была заперта, поэтому Какаши просто выбил ее ногой. Получилось не сразу, дверь была крепкой. В комнате, на полу, на какой-то грязной тряпке сидел мальчик лет десяти на вид. Ребенок вскинул на Хатаке глаза - они были полны решимости ничего не говорить.  
\- Наруто-кун? - ребенок ничего не ответил, опустил взгляд и стиснул челюсти. Какаши вздохнул убирая оружие из рук, позволяя ему висеть вдоль бока, и присел рядом с мальчиком на корточки, - Меня зовут Хатаке Какаши, я пришел за тобой, - альфа протянул ребенку руку и раскрыл кисть, там лежал медальон, который дал Минато, чтобы сын мог понять, что за ним пришли от отца.  
\- От папы. - тихо прошептал Наруто и просто кинулся на шею мужчине, - Здесь страшно.  
\- Не спорю. - согласился Какаши, аккуратно подхватывая ребенка на руки и поднимаясь, - Сейчас мы отсюда уйдем.  
На перекрестке коридоров блока с3, Хатаке уже ждали Анко и Ямато, последний был особенно бледен.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- У них в правом коридоре стоят машины перемещения.  
\- Серьезно? - Какаши отдал ребенка Ямато, - Я проверю, а вы выходите и идите на встречу с Минато.  
\- Шеф, не дури.  
\- Эти штуки надо вырубить к херам, мало ли чего федераты хотят протащить сюда.  
\- Мы ведь почти ничего не знаем.  
\- Но это не мешает нам действовать. - Хатаке развернул Ямато за плечи и толкнул в спину, намекая, что пора уходить, - Я вернусь.  
\- Команди-и-и-ир, - вздохнула Анко, но тоже подтолкнула Ямато в спину, заставляя того идти. Женщина давно знала Какаши и понимала, что конкретно сейчас с ним спорить совершенно бесполезно.  
Блоки перемещения в правом коридоре были действительно рабочими. Чего не понимал Какаши, так это того, как они работают, по идее, блок может функционировать только тогда, когда корабль-носитель находится на орбите. Но корабля не могло быть, ведь Коаннха был отрезан от общей сети переходов. Активируя кнопку создания перехода Какаши совершенно точно знал, что не знает, где окажется и чего от этого самого "где" ждать.  
Переход дался очень тяжело, за десять лет мужчина успел отвыкнут от того, как в них выворачивает наизнанку, а потом вворачивает обратно. Коридоры, в которых оказался Какаши, были смутно знакомы.  
\- О, у нас гость, - раздалось за спиной, Хатаке повернулся и наткнулся на ряд вскинутых винтовок, их в своих руках держали бойцы Федерации. Позади них стоял немолодой мужчина в форме старшего офицера Федерации, - Итак, я так полагаю, что вы с Коаннха, - голос у офицера был неприятный, шипящий, словно у змеи.  
\- Предположим, - ответил Какаши, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас шансов никаких нет.  
\- Ну, а, мне даже предполагать не надо, - улыбнулся незнакомец, - Хатаке Какаши. У вас характерные маркеры моего клана на протезах. Будем знакомы, Учиха Мадара. К вашим услугам, - смех был у этого Учихи таким же неприятным, как и голос.  
В сопровождении вооруженной охраны, они прошли по длинным извилистым коридорам корабля-носителя. Мадара все это время не затыкался и говорил-говорил-говорил. От его постоянной болтовни у Хатаке начинала болеть голова.  
-... всего лишь эксперимент. Вся эта ваша Гражданская Война всего лишь мой эксперимент. - На этой фразе Какаши вздрогнул - сотни тысяч погибших были всего лишь экспериментом. Искалеченные люди, искалеченные судьбы, искалеченные жизни и всё это всего лишь эксперимент.  
\- Ради чего?  
\- Ради познания, Какаши-кун, - улыбнулся Мадара, - Ничего, что я так фамильярно? А впрочем, без разницы.  
\- Познания чего?  
\- Человека. Человек сам по себе занимательная скотина, поэтому я создал искусственный конфликт, в котором вы все вели себя как надо мне и продолжаете себя так вести. Людьми легко манипулировать когда ты знаешь, чего они хотят. Страстно хотят.  
Они зашли в главную рубку, в которой все светилось, пищало и мимо пробегали десятки людей.  
\- На этом твое приключение здесь, Какаши-кун, заканчивается. Очень жаль, ты мог быть и дальше полезным инструментом. Но, увы. Впрочем, не переживай, об омеге твоем я позабочусь, он не будет сильно страдать, - на этих словах Какаши заскрипел зубами, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас ничего, совершенно ничего не может сделать.  
\- Сэр! Открывается несанкционированная точка перехода. Судя по размерам за ней идет боевой крейсер.  
\- Нашел-таки, - зашипел Мадара, - Подготовится к бою. А этого вывести и расстрелять в ближайшем коридоре!  
Хатаке вытолкнули из рубки в коридор, прямо к самой стене. В тот самый момент, когда солдаты уже готовились произвести залп, корабль резко получил удар в борт, почти все, кто стояли на ногах попадали. Какаши чудом устоял, и пока солдаты вставали на ноги, рванул что есть сил в сторону размещения блоков перемещения. Бежать с застегнутыми за спиной наручниками руками было неудобно, но особого выбора не было, особенно когда в спину стреляли, что есть сил.  
Корабль периодически сотрясался под градами выстрелов, а через какое-то время сработала система оповещения об уничтожении корабля. Механический голос отсчитывал секунда до взрыва. До блоков перемещения было всего секунд десять бега. А потом последовал взрыв. Сначала один и он был далеко, а потом они начались сериями и подходили все ближе и ближе. Где-то кричали люди, а блоки перемещения маячили уже перед самым носом, но только один был включен. Очередной взрыв прогремел совсем рядом и уже не особенно надеясь что успеет, Какаши просто прыгнул в сторону единственного работающего блока перемещения. Дальше была только темнота...

 


	5. Эпилог

Ветер приятно холодил кожу. Вообще, это было чудесно - чувствовать ветер.  
\- Пааап! - Какаши повернулся на звук голоса сына. Мальчик стоял и протягивал вверх руку. На маленьком пальце сидела большая стрекоза, - Красивая.  
\- Красивая, Юкито, - согласился альфа, - Красивей нет.  
\- Есть.  
\- И кто же? - улыбнулся Хатаке, подтрунивая над сыном.  
\- Папа, - честно ответил Юкито, - Папа самый красивый. А еще он вкусно пахнет всегда, чем-то свежим.  
\- Морем.  
\- Мо-рем? - повторил ребенок, - А что это?  
\- Я тебе так не смогу объяснить, Юкито, это сложно. А вот показать смогу. Давай, отпускай свою стрекозу, надо возвращаться домой.  
Полная реабилитация заняла у Какаши долгие два года. Сработка искусственной и природной нервных систем, всегда была долгим и тяжелым процессом, у Хатаке она еще осложнялась большим количеством самой замены. Мозг плохо координировал первое время движения из-за разницы в скорости передачи неврного импульса и это было дополнительным неудобством. Но за два года Какаши смог научится всему, что умел до травм и выучил, наверное, еще куда больше, чем знал до.  
Коанхха пустел, народ улетал из города, стараясь забыть про все, что здесь было. Но это было не так и просто, некоторые вещи останутся в памяти навсегда.  
Хатаке тоже собирался убраться с Коанхха куда подальше, вместе со всей своей семьей, но тут стоило подождать когда мелким исполнится хотя бы по два года, чтобы они спокойно перенесли движение по переходам.  
Юкито, первенец Какаши, не пошел ни в одного из своих родителей. Тсунадэ с этого долго смеялась, потому что все дородовые тесты, говорили о том, что ребенок будет выглядеть как типичный представитель клана Хатаке - бледнокожий, светлоглазый и светловолосый. На деле же получилось, что от Хатаке Юкито взял только цвет волос и некоторые черты лица, а всё остальное в нем было ирукино - от цвета глаз и оттенка кожи до характера.  
\- Интересно, как там сестренки? - Юкито обнимал отца за шею и смотрел на окружающий мир с высоты роста отца, такой взгляд на мир шестилетнему ребенку нравился больше.  
\- Вот сейчас придем и узнаем, - хоть сыну и было уже шесть лет, Какаши никак не мог избавится от желания потаскать его на руках, видимо сказывались два года реабилитации, когда Ирука просто не давал ему в руки ребенка, опасаясь, что плохо сработанная нервная система подведет. И только после долгих уверений Обито, что все нормально, омега с легкой опаской доверил Юкито рукам отца. Надо сказать что ребенок пришел от этого в полный восторг и пару месяцев с отца просто не слезал, исследуя мир с новой точки рассмотрения, которая раньше была недоступна.  
\- А тетя Анко зайдет в гости?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Жаль.  
\- А почему? - удивился Какаши.  
\- Она меня тискает, - доверительным шепотом поделился с отцом Юкито, - и говорит, что я вкусный.  
\- Анко всем так говорит.  
\- И тебе?  
\- Мне говорила, но потом перестала.  
\- Хорошо бы, мне скоро перестала это говорить. - не по-детски вздохнул Юкито, - Поставь меня на землю, я сам, а-то папа опять будет бурчать, что ты все со мной как с маленьким.  
Какаши хотел было сказать, что Юкито - маленький и так, но не стал. Ребенок уже входил в тот возраст когда все было: "Я - сам".  
На тринадцатом уровне Верхнего города, это почти самый низ, одна из бывших резиденций Умино, их обоих ждал дом, тепло и уют.  
Возможно все это и было даром за ужасные десять лет жизни в настоящем аду.


End file.
